1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of illumination utilizing color light emitting diodes (LEDs) and more particularly to a novel unitary lighting device incorporating light dies in a single housing capable of producing a desired color from the combined energization of red, green and blue anodes of three different light dies which are adjusted via control circuits so that the intensity of the respective color emissions from each of the diodes is combined to produce the desired lighting device emitting color.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to produce and utilize light emitting diodes (LED) which have been limited in the number of colors producible. Difficulties and problems were encountered in creating selective or variable colors from such diodes which stem largely from the fact that technology could not produce an LED which would emit a blue light. Without such technology, only the colors of red, green, amber, orange and yellow were able to be produced.
With the advancement of technological concepts, blue LEDs are available so that the color blue can be produced. Therefore, by introducing a new LED concept which incorporates the three primary colored LEDs, i.e., red, green and blue, any color including the color white can be produced from the combination. However, at the present time, a single diode is not available which can produce a variety of colors from a single energization. The red, green and blue diodes used conventionally are separate and are independent from one another in physical as well as electrical separation.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a single unitary lighting device having at least three light dies having the color anodes incorporated into a single unit with a common cathode and which further includes control circuits for selectively energizing the anodes of the light dies to produce a desired color result.